Skating Secrets
by THGHPforever14
Summary: Hermione Granger has to go to a family reunion, but when she and her cousins go ice skating many secrets are revealed and Hermione's cousins realise that their cousin isn't as boring as she used to be. One shot DM/HG, HP/GW, RW/PP


"I can't wait to see Aunt Marian, after her redundancy I want to see if she will still be welcome into the family properly" a blonde girl said, flinging her hair over her shoulder as she reached into the kitchen cupboard to grab two glasses. She handed one to a brunette beside her who thanked her before nodding.  
"I know, my mother said she is actually really tempted to ignore her for the whole family reunion"

"My mum said she might say hi, if she says it first", the pair burst into giggles as they filled their cups with coke before going into the living room and sitting down next to each other on the sofa. They were just starting up a conversation on 'A levels' when a tall, slim lady with a piny on stuck her head around the corner. She grinned at the two girls before sitting down in the armchair across from them.

"What are you talking about girls?"  
"School" the blonde said to her mother in a monotone voice and the lady clucked her tongue.  
"Now now Melisa, I know you like school really" she turned to the brunette and smiled "You like school don't you Samantha?"

"Er... yeah Aunt Emma" the brunette said to her Aunt hesitantly before smiling innocently. Emma rolled her eyes at the pair before taking a sip of her daughter's coke and returning to the dining room which she was currently laying food out ready for the reunion to start. A minute after the girls had started talking her head flung around the door once again.

"You girls couldn't give me a hand with all this food could you?" she asked pleadingly and the two girls sighed before nodding.

Half an hour later all the food was set out and the guests were beginning to arrive. Melisa and Samantha were about to head upstairs when they heard Emma call after them;

"Girls can you stay down here and keep an ear out for the door, your Aunt Jane just rang to say that she, Uncle George, and their daughter Hermione will be arriving soon. They just got off the train so are in the taxi now"

The two girls shot each other a look at the name Hermione before trudging back downstairs. They rested on the couch and began talking.

"Gods, do you remember Hermione?" Melisa asked and Samantha nodded

"She was the really bossy one with big bushy hair and large front teeth right?" she asked and Melisa nodded.

"I was hoping the whole of their family might get stuck in snow, we haven't seen her in like forever"

"I know, ever since she went to that boarding school in Scotland she hasn't come to the last seven reunions. I was hoping she wouldn't be coming to this one either, but apparently she is"

"Life sucks sometimes, god she was so up herself"

"Do you remember that time when we were eleven and she went crying to her mummy because we told her we wanted to play pop stars instead of bloody wizards and witches? I mean, at least pop stars are real"

"I know right, she is totally the worst cousin ever"

The pair fell about laughing as they continued to insult their absent cousin.

Only when the door bell sounded did they stop.

"I wonder what a freak she is now" Melisa mumbled to her cousin as they walked towards the door and Samantha giggled.  
"She probably has no friends, no fashion sense, and no life"

"Probably" Melisa agreed as she reached forward to open the door, which one second later revealed three very wet and very cold people.

"Oh Melisa, my you've grown" Jane said as she gazed the two girls in front of her "You two Samantha"

"Thanks Aunt Jane"

"Can you get your mother; I need to ask her something?"

"Sure" Melisa said, opening the door further so the people could enter. The girl at the back had her head in a book, her chestnut brown hair hiding her face from view. Melisa and Samantha ignored her and went to get Emma.

They returned to the Granger family soon later with a grin on their faces. Emma hugged her sister tightly, not even worrying about the fact she was soaking wet and dripping with snow. She shook hands with George before looking over his shoulder to where the girl was still reading.

"Hermione, is that you?" she asked in surprise and the girl's head lifted up slightly. She smiled at her Aunt and Melisa and Samantha's jaws nearly fell onto the floor at the sight of their cousin.

Gone was her bushy hair; now replaced with silky chestnut waves, her skin was flawless, and her once bucked teeth were now perfectly straight and white. When she had smiled at her Aunt she returned to her book, turning a page so that she was now on the last one. Jane laughed at her daughter.  
"Hermione dear, you've been reading that book for the whole journey, please stop now"

"I'm on the last page mum, honestly I promise to put it down when I'm down" she said in a soft voice and her mother sighed before turning back to her sister.  
"Sorry about that, she has been awfully busy this holiday and was desperate to finish the book for what I think is about the fiftieth time since we bought it"

"Don't worry about it, Melisa, show your cousin to the room she'll be staying in whilst I show Jane and George to theirs"

Melisa nodded mutely as Emma took her sister and brother-in-laws coats before leading them up the stairs. Hermione held up her hand to her cousins to indicate she would be finished soon and they raised an eyebrow. Then she slammed the book shut and tucked in under her arm.  
"Finished" she said cheerfully and Samantha had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing. Then Melisa proceeded in walking up the stairs, Hermione and Samantha following behind obediently.

"So, how is school?" Melisa asked Hermione, trying to break the tension. The chestnut haired girl shrugged before replying.

"I've finished now so I'm out to look for a job"

"But, you're the same age as us. We're still at school so why aren't you?" Samantha asked angrily and Hermione shrugged again.

"My school finish a year early" she said in a tired voice and Melisa nodded before opening a door to a room with a bed, desk, and wardrobe. It also had an en-suite.

"This is your room" she said bluntly and Hermione smiled wirily at the two girls before thanking them and sitting on her bed.

"She is so weird" Samantha told her cousin as they walked down the stairs and Melisa nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, the way she spoke, it was like she thought she was talking to someone of lower status than her"

"Just the same rude and ignorant girl we saw seven years ago" Samantha replied and Melisa laughed as the pair of them walked into the dining room to grab some food.

"Honey, you came down for food"

"Yeah" Hermione said as she walked into the dining room and grabbed a plate, she began piling it high with food and the two cousins glared at her in envy, how could she eat that much and still keep that slim. She sat down next to her parents and began to eat until...

"Oh honey, I was meaning to tell you. Aunt Emma has said we can go to the rink tomorrow with her, Uncle Ross, Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Ryan, Samantha, and Melisa; and they've all promised to go. Will you please come out?"

"Maybe" Hermione mumbled but her mum continued to push her.  
"Honey, they are your best friends and want to see you, please go, for them"

Samantha looked at Melisa in confusion, what did Aunt Jane mean by best friends? They weren't Hermione's best friends. They practically hated her guts.

Hermione sighed before putting down the sandwich she was chewing and nodded "Fine, I'll go to the ice rink. But only for them"

"Okay, promise me you'll skate though?"

"I'll cheer on the side" she said before tucking into her sandwich again. Samantha and Melisa raised their eyebrows at her, was she really that boring? She read books, had finished school, and couldn't be bothered to skate when her parents were taking her. Anyway, she sure as hell wasn't going to be cheering to them and they would make that final.

They all woke up to a crisp winter morning, the snow was still thick on the ground and the harsh winter wind clawed at their faces as the three families made their way out of the house to go ice-skating.

Bringing up the rear were two giggling teenagers, pointing at their cousin up-ahead and whispering.

"What is she wearing? It's not that cold" Melisa said to Samantha as they pointed at Hermione's ski coat, scarf, gloves and earmuffs. On her feet was a pair of thick snow-boots.

"She looks like she's going on a trek to the north pole" Samantha giggled.

"Yeah, if she thinks she's going to be cheering us on in that she has another thing coming. That is going to be so embarrassing!"

When they reached the outdoor ice rink Samantha, Melisa, and their parents went to grab some skates. Hermione and her parents walked up to the mini cafe they had and Aunt Jane bought Hermione some hot chocolate.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to join us on the ice?"

"Quite certain, I might join in when they turn up but it depends who ends up coming"

Jane nodded to her daughter before sitting her down at a table right next to the rink. Then she and her husband went to get some skates so they could join their family.

Melisa and Samantha were just stepping onto the ice when they looked up to see Hermione sat at the side of the rink sipping a takeaway drink. They snickered as she took off her scarf, gloves and earmuffs.  
"She finally realised she looked stupid then" Melisa said to her cousin as they took off on the ice, skating around extremely quickly. Samantha was just taking a sharp turn when she bumped straight into somebody. She crashed to the ground rubbing her head as Melisa skidded to a halt beside her.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah" she looked forward to see the person she had crashed into had also fallen to the ground in front of her. She was a petite girl, about the same age of them, with long red hair and porcelain flawless skin, she was looking at Samantha is concern.  
"I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"Evidently" Melisa spat and the red-headed girl glared at her.

"Look, I said I was sorry okay. You don't need to react like that"

"You just knocked my cousin to the floor" she retorted angrily causing the red-headed girl to glower at her in annoyance.

They were just glaring at each other when a tall girl with raven hair tied up in a high ponytail skidded to a halt beside the red-headed girl.  
"What are you doing on the floor Ginny?" she said in confusion and the girl called Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Giving my legs a rest", the raven girl nodded so Ginny rolled her eyes "Sarcasm Pansy, I got knocked over by these idiots, and then they started yelling at me"

Pansy turned and glared at Melisa and Samantha and they stepped back in fear, she looked extremely scary when she glared.

"What did she do to make you yell at her?" she snapped, hauling her friend up as she did.

"She knocked my cousin over"

"_She knocked my cousin over_" she mocked before continuing "And? She did say sorry, didn't she?"

"Well yeah but that's not the point" Melisa said but the raven girl just rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny's arm, dragging her away from the girls.

"What a freak" Melisa said as she helped Samantha up; she brushed herself down before replying

"And she was totally dumb, the way she asked her friend why she was on the floor, what an idiot"

They both nodded in agreement before skating again, Melisa was just doing a figure of eight when she stopped halfway through, staring at something far off. Over on the other side of the rink were their Aunt Jane and Uncle George, deep in conversation with the red-head and raven haired girl. Their eyebrows raised past their hairline as they skated over, keeping close; but not too close, that way they could eavesdrop without anyone knowing.

"...we can't find her anywhere" Pansy said to Jane and George and Jane's brows furrowed in confusion.  
"She was sat over there a few minutes ago" she said, pointing over to the table Hermione had previously been sat at, it was now accompanied by a different family. Suddenly Ginny started squealing, Pansy looked at her in confusion.  
"What is it Ginny?" she asked and Ginny squealed again.  
"She's probably gone for a romantic walk, imagine it; walking through thick snow in the winter, hand in hand keeping close to keep each other warm, they gaze into each other's eyes and then lean forward; their lips touch and..." but she was cut off as Pansy put her hand over the red-heads mouth.  
"Ginny, stop embarrassing yourself; you are saying all this to Hermione's parents"

"Yeah, and we're going to go" George said, skating off to the rest of his family. Jane laughed at her husband before saying goodbye to the girls and skating after him. The minute they were gone Pansy and Ginny started talking again.  
"Ginny, never talk to someone's parents about their child's love life" Pansy scolded and Ginny scoffed.  
"Why not, I talk about yours to mum all the time"

Pansy blinked at her red-headed friend "That's different, she's not my mother"

"Oh come on Pansy, everyone knows you and Ron are going to get together" she squealed again "then you'll be my sister"

"Stop talking about marriage Ginny, you're just embarrassing yourself"

Melisa and Samantha looked at the two girls in confusion, to be honest they were hoping they would say more about Hermione but that was yet to come. They decided to skate over.

"Look who it is" Melisa sneered as she reached the two girls. Ginny smirked;

"Twedledumb and Twedledumber" she retorted back and Pansy snorted as Melisa and Samantha glared at them.

"Ha ha, anyway, why were you talking to those two people?" Samantha snapped and Ginny raised an eyebrow, giving the pair a revolted look.  
"Look, too be honest it's none of your business so we're just going to leave"

"Fine"

"Fine" and with that Ginny and Pansy rode away leaving the two cousins alone again

"Bitches" Samantha muttered under her breath. The pair started to skate again after their second interruption. After about ten minutes of non-stop skating they decided to go and grab some refreshments. They hadn't their skates back and pulled on their Ugg boots as they walked over to buy a drink.

"Thank you" Melisa took the drink from the counter and spun around, nearly bumping into the person behind her as she did. She looked up to see a tall boy with platinum blonde hair staring down at them, her mouth hung open, he was gorgeous, no not just gorgeous; he was drop dead gorgeous. He gave them a tight smile before trying to get past. Melisa grabbed his arm.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry"

"It's fine"

"Let me make it up to you, let me buy you a drink" she said, trying not to sound as if she was pleading for the boy to say yes. His eyebrows furrowed together as he shook his head.  
"No thanks, I said that it was fine" he tried to get past again but Melisa wasn't going to give up that quickly.

"Well are you here alone, you could hang out with us"

He looked as if he was about to answer when two guys came up behind him and smacked him on the back.  
"Hey Malfoy, hurry up or Mi might ditch you"

"Shut up Weasley" the boy said, giving the ginger that had smacked him a shove. He lost his balance and fell into the snow. The gorgeous boy, Malfoy or whatever, and another boy with scruffy jet black hair fell about laughing. Melisa and Samantha let out a little giggle and remained to watch as the blonde helped the redhead up. Then they all turned to the two girls with a confused expression.  
"Who are you again?" the blonde asked and Melisa literally threw herself at him.

"Melisa Fairgrove; and you are?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm. He pushed it off.  
"Taken" he said before walking up to the booth and buying to drinks. Whilst he was gone Melisa and Samantha had tried to hit on his two friends, they had found out that they too were also taken and that their girlfriends were actually here today. The blonde came back and put the two drinks on a table before sitting down.

"Has she replied to the text yet?" he asked the dark haired one, he shrugged before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small battered phone. He checked it before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, she says that she's met up with Ginny and Pansy and they are heading towards the refreshments now"

The blonde grinned at his friend before looking up at Melisa and Samantha.  
"Look, I hate to break it to you but we're not your friends and we're not interested so please go away"

The glared at him before turning to walk away; and for the third time today they bumped into someone. And that someone was their cousin Hermione. She jumped and spilt the remains of her hot chocolate all over her. The boys behind Melisa and Samantha saw this and rushed over.  
"Oh my god Hermione, are you okay?" the dark haired one asked and she nodded whilst taking some tissues from the redhead. The blonde took her now empty cup and threw it in the bin before handing her one of the ones he had bought earlier.

"I got this for you" he said lovingly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him kindly before taking his hand and looking up at her gaping cousins.  
"Did you do this on purpose? I know you hate me, I'm not deaf" she snapped and the scoffed.  
"We do not hate you, we just dislike you"

"Wait a second, you know these people?" the blonde asked Hermione as he still gripped tightly onto her hand. She nodded and pointed at the pair.  
"Yeah, they're my cousins"

The group around her looked back and forth at the three girls, their mouths opening and closing like fish. Melisa was the first to speak.  
"And what are you then? School acquaintances"

"We're her friends" the raven haired girl from earlier spat, grabbing the redhead boys arms close to her. He put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him still.  
Melisa and Samantha burst out laughing "Hermione doesn't have any friends, that's why she's Hermione"

"Shows what you know then" the smaller redheaded girl smirked before taking Hermione's arm, the one that wasn't gripped tightly to the blonde, and dragging her off.

Melisa and Samantha were flabbergasted as they watched their cousin walk away, her hands entwined with that of her boyfriend's, and surrounded by friends. This really was not how they had expected their family reunion to end up like.


End file.
